Tales of the Land and Sea
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy and girl get married. The average story right? Not when they break up and still love each other! What happens when they reunite to find that one is engaged? Final chapter is up
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own HARVEST MOON DS or any other Harvest Moon games. **

**A/n: Well, what can i say,I feel this story is the best I have written in a very long time. Do not skip the prologue, I do that sometimes and miss very important parts of the story. This is based off of Harvest moon DS for anyone reading. Have fun reading. **

Prologue

Zach held the green haired Leia close. He had wed the mermaid a month ago, and he was not going to let her go. In her hair lay two coral colored seashells, one on each side of her head. She had on a blue tube top that had a red jewel on it. The jewel had beads coming out of it that made the tube top a halter top. Her tail was orange with purple flippers. Zach wore a backwards baseball hat that said TOY on it. He had on overalls and white shirt. His pant legs were rolled up considering he was sitting in the ocean.

It was the fireworks festival, one of the most romantic festivals of the year. Every time a loud _boom!_ was heard, Zach could feel Leia jump. He ran his hands through her hair.

"This is nice." She said a light smile on her face.

"Yeah." He replied. "Just think of what it would be like if we were on the beach."

_Crack!_ "What's that supposed to mean?" The smile faded off of Leia's face.

"Nothing," Zach started, stroking her arm. "I'm just saying that things might have been, well, _different_ if you were human."

Leia pulled away from his grasp. "Are you trying to tell me that you wish I was human? That I shouldn't belong in the sea?" Leia's voice raised and raised with every word she spoke.

"Well, I," Zach started. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that his pride and joy was mad.

"I made a lot of sacrifices to live beyond the sea!" She shouted over the fireworks. "I can't believe you!" She dove into the water, and came up a few feet ahead looking longingly at Zach. One of her seashells fell out of her hair into the water.

"Leia," he pleaded "don't do this," he said in a whisper.

"I might come back someday." With that, she gracefully dived into the depths, not to return. Zach picked up the seashell, staring at it and then staring at the sea.

Zach got up and stormed back to the beach. The last firework shouted for the night.

When he reached the beach, Takakura, Zach's mentor, asked, "What is the matter, young man?"

Zach only grumbled in reply.

Meanwhile, a young lady called Lumina watched, from her seat on a bench, the boy stomp off. She sat alone, and she was glad. She didn't need a man to rule her life, or did she?

_What could be the matter with him?_ she wondered. _Surely I must go find out._ So the young girl got up, and ran after the boy.

So began the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's games.**

**A/n: I hate the cliff hanger at the end but oh well... it's not much of one is it ;. Well, let me know what you think.**

1

"Zach, sweetie! Dinner's ready!" Lumina shouted, her hand waving to her man in the field. She had shoulder length copper colored hair, bangs, and a yellow headband that helped give elegance to her appearance. Her dress was green plaid with white sleeves, and on her shoulders lay an orange shawl, tied in front. She was a delicate being, for sure.

Zach, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all.

"Coming, Lumina!" He shouted. He put his hoe down and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Zach let out a long sigh and made his way over to his fiancé.

When he got over, he gave Lumina a small peck on the cheek. "What's for dinner?" He inquired.

"Nothing really, darling," she said, wrapped in his arms. "Just steamed fish with a side of corn is all."

"Again?" Zach complained.

"Yes again," she said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, the fireworks festival is tonight." She announced.

Zach looked off into the distance.

"You still remember her, don't you?" She asked him. She never knew who his first wife was, only that she left him on the fireworks night two years ago. That's how she met him, she went to comfort him. They started dating a month after. "Hey, chin up! You still have me!" Lumina gladly said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I'll be glad to escort you." He said, his eyes glassy.

"Good! Let's go eat. I'm starved."

"Alright then."

The two walked into the house hand in hand. The house only had one room, but it was cozy. The bed, dresser, television, and phone were on one side marking the bed room. The table, clock, kitchen, and bathroom were on the other. The table was set with a pale pink cloth. The cooking looked_ average_. That's what Zach thought of Lumina's cooking, just _average._ They sat at the table opposite each other and began to eat.

Lumina ate with a hearty appetite. Zach only picked at his food.

"I can't wait for the fire works." Lumina said looking up from her plate.

"Yeah." Zach mumbled.

"They are always nice, Kassey and Patrick do a marvelous job."

"Yup."

"Zach, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Zach asked. Lumina rarely ever asked questions, so it was a wonder what she was about to ask him.

"Who was your first wife?" Lumina asked, a bright smile on her face.

"What?" Zach asked, he was shocked at the question's topic.

"Who was your first wife?" She asked again, more firmly.

"Lumina, I need to do some work, I need to see Vesta. I'll see you around." Zach said.

With that, he left a frozen Lumina sitting at the table, while he went to buy some unnecessary seeds.

------

An hour later, Lumina prepared for the festival. She slipped into a pink plaid dress with white sleeves, and a white headband. She wore no shawl, she felt it was too farm-girl for this festival. She brushed her silky hair out and wondered, _why wouldn't he tell me who his wife was? _She put the brush down and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Was she prettier than me?_ She put on some rose colored blush and light pink eye shadow. _Was she smarter than me? _She applied some mascara. _Was she, oh stop it, Lumina! Zach loves you! _Lumina put on a pale pink lip gloss and smiled at her beauty. Naturally no one could suppress it, in her mind.

She got up and went to meet Zach at the beach.

------

"You look great, Lumina." Zach said. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't really mean it.

"Why thank you, Zach." She grabbed his hand and led him to a bench, the same bench she sat on when she first laid eyes on him.

She told him about that; he didn't seem to care.

The first of the fireworks went off.

_Not again_, Zach thought. _Please don't end up the same way._

He was wrong.

The second firework went up. Zach didn't look at them, but rather at the ocean. He thought he saw a _tail_ splash the water as if it was submerging from a dive right before the _boom! _of the firework.

_It's probably a dolphin_. He reassured himself, but he could not hide the small flicker of hope that burned inside.

Another splash was right before the _crash!_  
_A fish_. Zach warily told himself. Lumina slid closer to him.

"I'm a bit cold," she announced.

The splash hit again. Zach could have sworn that it was getting closer.

The last firework made the festival come to a close.

"That was _really _pretty, _wasn't_ it, _Zach_?" Lumina said in a seducing way.

"Yeah," Zach said in a dreamy voice.

"Zach, you need to start perking up. I made my famous apple pie!" Lumina told him in a giddy way.

"Listen," Zach started, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I need to run an errand. I'll meet you at home for some of that pie." Lumina pouted, but said OK. Zach ran down the path to Daryl the scientist's house. He needed to talk to him.

------

"Leia, she was so beautiful," Daryl said, morning the loss of his friend. He was the one who rescued her from washing up on the beach from a storm.

"Yeah, she was," Zach said, remembering his sweetheart.

"She loved you a lot," Daryl said, his eyes dreamy. His black hair was a mess, as usual, and his eyes seemed to bug out of his head. He wore a white lab coat, black pants, and black boots. "So, why did you bring her up?" He queried.

"I was wondering when I might be able to see her. I thought I saw her swimming up towards the beach. Yeah, I know it was probably a dolphin or a fish, but there's still hope right? So can you help me?" Zach said hopefully.

"I'm not sure," Daryl started, Zach's heart sinking, "but, perhaps, she will be around the beach around midnight, tonight. If what you told me is true, it will be a possibility."

------

Zach walked home. The wind blew softly. He, meanwhile, was thinking to himself.

_I'm going to find Leia, no matter what it takes. _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Ds or any of it's characters.

A/n. Well, here it is, chapter two! It is short, but its worth it, trust me. Read and Review!!

2

Zach got out of his bed, being careful not to wake Lumina. When she slept, she did not look like an angel, but rather like a sleeping beauty. Zach slipped on his sneakers, and made himself a cup of coffee, just to wake himself up.

Lumina stirred, sighing loudly. Zach froze, but Lumina did not wake. Her eyes were glued shut.

Zach slinked out the door and into the midnight moon. It was about 11:45, giving him just enough time to make it to the beach where Leia might be. Zach shivered; he forgot to put on his coat.

Ignoring his shivering, he went to the stable and led out Sober Midnight, his horse. She was black, all black. He got on her and rode her to the beach. The horse only went at a trot; Zach didn't want to wake any of his neighbors.

When they neared Daryl's house, Zach tied Sober Midnight to the nearest tree. He walked the rest of the way; it was not a lot of walking.

He had reached the path leading into the beach. He peered through the bushes to see a mermaid with green hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a pink belly shirt, with a red rhinestone on it. Beads came out of the stone attaching the shirt to her neck. Her tail was orange with purple flippers. One sea shell was in her hair, like a hairpin.

"Leia!" Zach exclaimed, running down the beach to her. When he reached her, there was a moment of silence.

"Zach!" Leia shouted, throwing her arms around him. Tears of joy fell down her face. "I missed you so much."

"I know, I know, I did too," Zach whispered, holding her tight. After a moment, he put both hands on her shoulders as to get a good look at her. "Look at you! You've grown out your hair! You look so good!"

Leia smiled, "You haven't changed a bit, Zach."

Zach laughed. "What are you doing back?" He inquired.

"I said I _might_ come back," She said, hands on her hips.

"Well, I mean, this might not be the _best_ of times."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I, it's _complicated_."

"Anything can be said to me, Zach."

Zach let out a long sigh. Leia was stubborn, that's for sure. "I have a girl friend now, Leia."

The mermaid sat there aghast. "A _girlfriend_! I still love you, don't you see?"

"I love you too, Leia." Zach said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Leia shook it off.

"Yeah, that's why you went off dating." Leia looked away from him. As she looked at the moon, Zach reached inside his pocket, and pulled something out; he gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Leia, I kept this for you." Leia turned her head, only because she was curious of what he had to offer. He opened his palm, and in it laid a sea shell.

Leia gasped. "My, my other sea shell!" She took it and fixed it in her hair, opposite where the other was. "Where, where did you find it?"

"You dropped it when you swam off two years ago. I kept it." Leia jumped into his arms. "I need you, Leia," Zach said, holding her tight,

"Promise me that you will come back every night?" Leia said, her eyes closed.

"I promise."

------

Two weeks had passed, and Zach visited Leia every night. This particular night would be different.

Zach did what he usually did every night. Only this time, Lumina saw him leave.

_What could he possibly be doing at 11:46 at night?_ Lumina thought. She got out of bed, put on her shoes and her coat.

She walked outside into the freezing air. She folded her arms for warmth and went over to the stable. She led out her horse Cool Whisper into the air. He was white with black from his knees down.

Lumina got on him and followed her fiancé; far enough from him so she could not be seen but close enough so she could see him. She felt the breeze hit her face.

When she reached the area where Sober Midnight stood, Cool Whisper whinnied to say "hello!" Lumina quieted her horse and let the two nuzzle each other. She smiled thinking about Zach, how he used to be with her.

She let the thoughts fade as she crept over to the beach. When she reached it, she peered through the dune grass.

She saw Leia talking to Zach, and let me tell you, she heard every word they were saying. Lumina analyzed every phrase, every word, until Zach said the words that pierced her heart like a flaming arrow.

A gentle tear fell down her face. She ran over to Cool Whisper, undid the knot tying him to the tree, and got on him.

She commanded him to run at a gallop, and he did.

They reached the house in a matter of minutes. Lumina quickly brought the horse into the stable. She then ran into the house, plopped onto the bed, and cried.

------

Lumina analyzed every phrase and every word that Leia and Zach spoke.

"Zach, tell me about Lumina." Leia said, pressed against Zach's side. Her eyes were closed in a dreamy way.

"Lumina? She's _alright_," Zach said, looking down onto his angel.

"Just, alright?" Leia asked, surprised he would talk about his girlfriend in such a matter.

"Leia," Zach started, pulling the mermaid closer and closer to him, "you're the only one for me. No other girl could replace you. Not even, Lumina."

"I love you, Zach."

"I love you to, Leia." The two kissed under the moonlight. Zach's words pierced Lumina's heart like a flaming arrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**A/n: This chapter isn't so interesting... just some secrets opened.**

3

Lumina placed a wet towel on Zach's hot head. He was sweating uncontrollably yet he was freezing cold. He trembled at the slightest noise, the wind rustling the trees, the cat's soft meow, and the sizzle of the food that was being cooked. "Zach, you're sick. Try to get some sleep." Zach groaned in reply. His eyes hadn't opened for a while, not since they got home from Dr. Hardy.

Lumina left his side to make him some soup. She threw in some fresh vegetables and some beef. It didn't take long to cook and when it was finished she gave it to Zach.

"Leia," Zach moaned as Lumina fed him some of the soup.

"What are you talking about," Lumina asked, knowing he was talking about the mermaid she had seen the other day.

"Leia, don't worry about me," Zach said. His voice trailed away as he fell into sleep.

Lumina smiled as a plan hatched in her mind. She crawled into the makeshift bed that was on the floor and fell asleep.

------

Lumina woke up around 11:45.

"Lumina," Zach whispered. Lumina turned her head, taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm just going to Dr. Hardy's to pick up your medicine. I won't be long," Lumina said in a calming tone. She grabbed her coat, and ran to the beach.

She felt a little guilty for lying to her love, but she had to. She was the only one in his life, and she was not going to let some _mermaid_ take her place.

She waltzed into the beach, Leia brushing her green hair. The mermaid turned her head; when she saw it was not Zach walking down to her, she got nervous.

"Who are you?" Leia asked warily.

"If you're wondering about Zach, he is a bit, _ill_," Lumina told her, walking closer and closer to the water.

"Who are you?" Leia asked again, even more warily as the stranger was only a few feet away.

"I'm Lumina. I know who you are, Leia."

Leia was stunned that Lumina knew her name, and that she was Zach's girlfriend. "Is Zach alright?"

Lumina smiled a wicked grin. "My_ fiancé _is quite ill, and will not get better for several days." Leia looked down, but when the word _fiancé _was analyzed, she snapped her head up.

"Fiancé! You're lying! I know you're his girlfriend, but he is not engaged!" Leia shouted, her face red.

"I wish I was, sweetie, but because you won't believe me, I'm just going to leave." With that, Lumina strutted out of the beach.

------

Zach walked into the beach a few nights later, happy as a clam.

"Leia!" He shouted, seeing his love.

"Hi, Zach." She said, her eyes down.

"Leia, are you ok." Zach said, kneeling next to her. Leia looked away as if she did not love him anymore.

"No, I'm not." Leia said, a tear falling from her cheek.

"Leia, you can tell me anything." Zach said, his voice soothing. Leia looked up. Her eyes were red from crying all night.

"Zach, are you _engaged_ to, Lumina?" Leia asked, the tears flowing freely once more.

Zach looked away from Leia. He quietly whispered, "Yes." He turned his head back to Leia. "I need to talk to Lumina." He kissed Leia's cheek. "I love you."

"And I you."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**A/n: Well, I lost my mind when I wrote this chapter. I really don't know. Thanks to my reviewers! I thank you alot. On with chapter four! **

4.

Zach woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed.

"Good, you're awake." Lumina said, her eyes beaming. "I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"What kinds of things?" Zach asked, half asleep. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, whilst Lumina readied breakfast and prepared for her taking care of the animals. She had an apron on.

"It's about our wedding, Zach." Zach popped up, he was wide awake now. "We have been putting it off, but I think we should have it soon."

Zach put one eyebrow up. "How soon?"

"Oh, I don't know, next week?" Zach sat there in awe as Lumina continued preparing.

"I should be asking you about what you did to Leia! She was scared half to death last night!" Zach shouted, knocking over a chair as he stood up from the table.

"Whom?" Lumina asked looking at the floor and playing with her skirt.

"Don't lie to me, Lumina." Zach said with his face tight.

"I'm not!" Lumina yelled, ripping the apron off. They both took a few deep breaths. "So about the wedding, is next week alright?" ,

Zach sighed. "Fine, but only if Leia can be our housemaid." Lumina's eyes got wide.

She sighed as well. "Fine."

------

Zach carried Leia (This is going on in the broad daylight) to his large duck pond outside of his house. He had not cared for ducks in quite some time, so this was an advantage now that Leia needed a place to stay.

"This is so sweet, Zach." Leia said, her eyes closed because the wind was blowing directly into them. "Thank you." She whispered. "I wish Lumina was out of the picture though." Zach nodded.

Meanwhile, Lumina looked at the twosome with envy. _Zach should be mine,_ she pondered, a tiny hand on her waist. _Now, how to get rid of Leia._

Zach placed Leia in the pond and allowed her to get settled. He made his way over to Lumina as she was beckoning him over.

"Yeah?" Zach questioned, wiping his hands on his jeans seeing as there was water on them.

"Will Leia take my place?" Lumina asked, her foot twirling the dirt.

"Well," Zach started, "no, she won't." Lumina looked at him, and then turned around to get back to her farm chores. Zach went to tell Leia what she will be doing as his housemaid.

------

"Now we don't have to meet in secret," Zach said to Leia after he finished his chores for the day.

"Yes," Leia said looking down, "but you will marry. What is to become of _us_?"

Zach put his hand upon her cheek. "Not a thing, Lumina will only be a part that will create a hurdle for us. A hurdle that we can jump together."

"Do you still love me, Zach?"

"I love you, Leia. Together we can climb any mountain. We can make any dream come true. Together we can do anything, and nothing will stop us." Zach pondered for a moment about what he was going to say next. "I have an idea to prove this point. I will dig a tunnel for you from this pond to the house, so we will never be _truly_ apart."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**A/n: This is the most weird chapter I've written for this story! Let me know what you think!**

5.

"A tunnel! To our house! Zach, where would it lead to?" Lumina shouted, her arms waving in the air as her face grew tight. She believed Leia was to big a part in their lives; she could not be any closer.

"I think I might get Gotz to…"

"Who?" Lumina intervened.

"The woodcutter." Zach sighed. Lumina lived here longer than he did, but she still didn't know who anyone was. "Anyway, I think I'm going to have him build a pond in front of the kitchen, for Leia to work in."

"What! I don't want a pond inside my house!"

"Well too bad because you agreed to have her be our housemaid."

Lumina took a deep breath in. She hated it when he used what she had previously said against her.

"Besides," Zach said, walking to the house, "Leia loves the idea."

Zach opened the door and jogged to the brown phone. He picked it up and dialed the number.

_Ring, ring! _"Pick up already," Zach mumbled to himself.

_Ring, ri- _"Gotz the woodcutter is speaking! I can build anything!"

"Hey Gotz, it's Zach. I need you to build me a pond."

Gotz paused. "You have one. You want an expansion?"

"No." Zach firmly said.

"Then what do you need?" The builder inquired.

"A pond, in my house."

"In your house! Wow! That's interesting!" Gotz mumbled to himself as Zach started talking.

"Can you start tomorrow around two?"

Gotz sighed and said, "Yes. It will take me a day, so its cool." Gotz didn't hang up. "You remember now, son, you asked for it."

------

Leia bended the water around Zach so he could breath at the bottom of the pond. The bended water was a tube leading to the surface to get fresh air down there.  
The sound of metal on the rock was very loud. While Zach hammered away, the two conversed.

"How long until this will be done?" Leia inquired.

"I'm not sure." Zach said, wiping the sweat off of his face. "I think tomorrow it will be done." Leia smiled as she heard this.

Meanwhile, Lumina looked on with an angry face. She knew Zach and Leia were talking, and it made her furious. She went inside and filled a bucked with spoiled milk. A smirk came across her face.

------

Leia screamed as a milky white substance fell down the carefully made tube. Without thinking, Leia stopped making the tube and swam up to the surface. Little did she know, Zach was still down there, and could not swim.

When Leia reached the surface, Lumina stood there holding the bucket that previously held milk.

"Lumina!" Leia screamed. "What _have_ you done?"

"Nothing," Lumina said, an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Leia yelled, her face getting hot. "Do you think scaring me _and_ Zach is nothing?"

"Well, I don't know," The copper haired girl said, scanning the area. "Where is Zach?" Both girl's eyes got wide and the two dove into the water to save their drowning love.

Lumina swam slowly, for she was not used to swimming. Within a moment, however, Leia was already swimming up with Zach.

Leia placed Zach on the side of the pond. He coughed up some water and opened his eyes. "I think I'll just carry you indoors from now on." Leia chuckled as Lumina climbed out of the pond.

"Are you OK, Zach?" Lumina asked, rushing over to his side. Zach sat up and nodded.

Lumina got up and stormed inside, knowing this "rescue" would make the two closer than ever. She looked over to the newly built stove, oven, and pond. She turned away as if the items were evil.

Lumina cried as she changed into dry clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**A/n: Goodness! I feel some inner emotions are let out in this chapter. I was surprised at the reactions to Zach. Very interesting!**

6.

Six days had passed since the incident at the pond. Tomorrow would be the wedding between Lumina and Zach.

Lumina made her way over to the bar in the searing heat. It was around 3:00, just enough time for her to talk to Muffy.

Lumina stepped into the bar, and Muffy was cleaning off the counter.

Muffy was cute, no doubt about that. She had emerald green eyes and curly blond hair. A black headband lay in her hair. She wore a red dress and a blue jacket over it. Her black heels added an elegant touch. "Hey, Lumina!" Muffy called. "What's up?"

Lumina walked over to the bar. "I need your help with the wedding," Lumina plainly said.

"Sure, what with?" Muffy said, a bright smile on her face.

"I need you to help me make a dress." Muffy smile grew as she grabbed Lumina's arm and led her to the back room. From there, the two climbed a set of stairs. Sure enough, at the top lay Muffy's room.

It was a small room. The walls were a light shade of purple, and the bed matched. A wooden dresser was on one side of the room, and a desk with a sewing machine on it.

Muffy made her way over and pulled out a book filled with photos of wedding dresses.

Lumina's eyes grew as she looked at the photos. _These dresses are amazing_, she thought. One dress was a sun dress. Another made for winter. The dresses cam in any style, any shape, any color.

Her eyes stopped on one. "I like this one," Lumina said, pointing at the photo.

"Great choice!" Muffy exclaimed. "Let's get to work!" She said, getting out all the necessary materials.

------

Leia took the cake out of the oven. She set it on the counter for it too cool as she got out the vanilla-chocolate swirl icing Lumina made her make.

_Life would be so much easier if Lumina just left_, Leia thought, smearing the icing on the cake. _Zach wouldn't have to get married._ Leia got out the pink icing and formed roses over the icing. _I could be free to marry Zach._ She placed the two figurines of Zach and Lumina on it.

_And most of all,_ Leia said to herself, a tear falling down her cheek,_ I wouldn't have to watch them have a life together._

------

Zach walked into Rock's room at the Inn. Rock had blond hair, and brown eyes. His blue shirt was covered by a white vest. He had on white pants and black boots. He also wore a pendant with a symbol on it.

"Hey, Zach! What's up?" Rock said, standing up straight. "You need my tux?"

Zach blushed and said "Yeah." He composed himself and stated, "I need advice."

"Shoot."

"It's Leia. I think I love her, not Lumina."

Rock shook his head. "If I were you, I'd go with Lumina. I would." Rock got out his tux and laid it out on the bed. "Try it on!"

Zach slipped it on over his overalls. A perfect fit.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Man, if I were you, I would go with my heart."  
Zach smiled and said "Thanks, Rock."


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon**

**A/n: The last chappie before the epilouge. ENJOY!!!**

7.

Lumina slipped on her wedding gown. It was made of white silk, and was formed to fit her every curve. The sleeves lay just beneath her shoulders. A blue sash lay around her waist. Her hair was in a bun.

Muffy walked over to her with the veil. "Girl, you look great!" Muffy exclaimed, giving the veil to Lumina.

"Thanks," Lumina said, looking down. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be! Zach's a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have him!" Lumina smiled. "Now, lets get that make up of yours done!"

------

Zach slipped his arms into his tuxedo. Rock placed the dark purple chrysanthemum onto his shirt.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a rich guy going to his senior prom!" Rock laughed at his own joke while Zach stared off into the distance. "You OK man?"

"I'm just not sure this is," Zach paused to find the right words, "right."

Rock looked at him, "You do what your heart tells you too, and nothing can go wrong." Zach nodded and walked to the room where his ceremony would be held.

------

Music started to play. Lumina smiled from behind her veil as she walked up the isle. Zach did not look very happy as she passed the ecstatic villagers.

Leia, however, was crying softly from the pew she sat in. She looked up to see Zach smiling softly at her. She forced a grin and looked away.

When Lumina reached the altar, the music stopped. Carter, the pastor who graciously came from Mineral Town to help with the wedding, started to say the words everyone knows, "We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Zach and Lumina." Lumina turned at smiled at Zach, who did not return it.

"Do you, Lumina, take Zach to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, until death do you part."

Lumina joyfully said, "I do!"

Carter then turned to Zach, "Do you, Zach, take Lumina to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I," Zach stopped and the room grew silent.

Leia looked up to see Zach stammering.

"I,"

The room started to whisper things like, "What's going on... Why did he stop… is he nervous…"

"I," Zach started, "don't" Everyone in the room gasped and Lumina pouted. "There is someone better out there for me. Someone that I love dearly. We have been through tough times, but we made it through. Her name is Leia." Leia looked at Zach, and the tears stopped.

Their eyes met, and this meeting would create a lifetime of memories for Zach and Leia.


	9. Epilouge

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harvest Moon**

**A/n: I'm sad its over, oh well! Next week you will have the one shot sequel! -**

Epilogue

Leia held a green haired baby girl as Zach walked into the house after a hard day's work.

Zach kissed her cheek and the baby's. "How's my little Maria doing?" Zach asked wiggling his finger in her face.

"Aglioof!" The baby exclaimed.

Zach and Leia laughed as they set the table for dinner. Nami and Gustafa walked in with a blonde haired baby boy named Timmy.

"Maria," Leia started, "this is Timmy."

"Oof doof! Timmy yelled.

"Allloooophaammmm!" Maria cried.

So began Maria's adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
